Redemption
by smol fry
Summary: When Lucy and Levy decide to temporarily leave the guild due to some personal reasons, they find themselves at the Sabertooth guild. After running into an evil entity on their way to their new guild, they obtain an insane amount of magic power, but it comes with a cost; their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**re·demp·tion**

 **rəˈdem(p)SH(ə)n/**

 ** _noun_**

 **1.** **the action of saving or being saved from sin, error, or evil.**

...

From the moment Lucy Heartfilia joined Fairytail, she had a strong connection with various guild members.

Levy McGarden being one of them, as they both enjoyed reading and writing.

They were also well acquainted with Erza Scarlet, also widely known as Fairytail's strongest woman wizard, Titania.

Lucy had especially been close with Natsu Dragneel. She had met him when she had been hypnotized in a love spell. Natsu broke her from the spell.

Levy had been close with Gajeel ever since the Phantom Lord incident ended. It's odd enough to say that since he had attacked her and her team mates, that had only made them close with each other. Gajeel usually sent mixed signals towards Levy; she had no clue how he felt about her. She was hoping this trip would help them both figure out how they feel.

One night when Lucy and Levy were having a sleepover, they were bored without their scarlet haired friend. She had to attend an important 'S class meeting' at the guild hall, and would catch up with them after the meeting.

"I wonder what they are talking about at the meeting," Levy questioned.

"Me too, I get the feeling it's something bad." Lucy said warily. Suddenly, Lucy's Celestial spirit, Virgo had popped up out of nowhere.

"Hello Princess." She said.

"Virgo? What are you doing here?" Lucy questioned.

"I had a feeling you and your accomplice were bored, so I brought you these. They are invisibility pills. Now you may go eavesdrop on the meeting at the guild."

"That's great Virgo! Thank you."

"Anything for you, Princess."

With that, Virgo disappeared into thin air.

Lucy and Levy decided to take the pills, and just as Virgo said, they turned invisible. They made their way down to the guild hall from Lucy's apartment. As they approached the guild, Lucy sensed Levy's anxiety and she said, "I'm really happy we have such amazing comrades. This is no different than Natsu eavesdropping on everyone else in the guild. Nothing will happen, I promise." Levy nodded with a smile.

As they entered the guild hall, they saw that everyone was there. Even the non S-Class wizards. Everyone seemed to be drunk out of their minds.

 _What's going on?_ The two girls thought.

There was pure silence.

Master Makarov, accompanied by Mirajane were both at the front, "Listen up you brats. I heard about the mission Lucy and Levy went on. They bit off more than they could chew. Had it not been for Happy, we would have lost 2 valuable members. Happy accompanied them on their mission, and came back for help as fast as he could. My point is that they have been down in the dumps lately, and we all need to be as supportive as we can."

Lucy and Levy left the guild, and headed back to the apartment. Completely down in the dumps.

…

"Lucy, what are we going to do? We can't keep acting sad like this over one mission." Levy said, drinking her hot cocoa at Lucy's apartment.

"I think we should temporarily leave Fairy Tail and train for a year. I don't want Natsu to know either, I can't deal with him or whatever actions he may do to get me to stay. Same with Gajeel. I think you should not let him know." Lucy replied.

"I never imagined myself ever leaving Fairytail or Gajeel for that matter, but I think that would be best and what are we going to tell Erza?"

As if on cue, Erza walked in with a sad look on her face. "No need to tell me, ladies, I completely understand why you would want to improve your skills. It almost cost you your life."

The two girls firmly nodded their head.

"I do know that the master will want you to join another guild for safety reasons. The rest is up to you."

"Wait, how did you know that we were there?"

"Master told me afterwards that you took pills from Virgo."

The following day would indeed be a sad one.

…

The three mages made their way to the guild hall. Arms all locked together, as this would be their last moment together for a long time. When they arrived, they all took a deep breath and opened the doors.

Lucy and Levy left their scarlet haired friend and immediately went to see master Makarov.

Lucy quickly scanned the room for Gajeel and Natsu. Neither of them were there. She felt an immediate feeling of relief mixed with guilt.

The two girls walked into the master's office and he was in there chatting with Mirajane, the she-devil. The girls both felt happy, as they saw Mira's comforting smile. "Master," she said, "Lucy and I need to talk to you about something serious."

Master looked at Mira, she nodded and left.

"What can I do for you ladies?" The master asked, a little uneasy.

"Well..." Levy said but choked. She looked at Lucy for help.

"We want to temporarily leave the guild." Lucy said.

Master Makarov, looking completely un-surprised said, "I'm afraid I knew this would happen, I knew that both of you girls were at the meeting last night."

Completely shocked, Lucy said, "But how? We used invisibility pills that Virgo gave us."

"I am one of the wizard saints, I could easily detect my own children," The master said, "You girls are like my daughters. Even if I can't see you, no matter how far away you are, I will always be watching you." He then proceeded to remove the guild mark off of both girls.

The two girls said their goodbyes to the master, and walked outside of his office to see everyone crying. They all knew this would happen.

As they said their goodbyes to everyone, and reached the exit, everyone was doing the Fairytail hand symbol. _Even if I can't see you, no matter how far away you are, I will always be watching you._

Lucy and Levy could barely talk, as they returned the gesture back to their fellow comrades.


	2. Chapter 2

Having packed all of their stuff, from Lucy's apartment and Fairy Hills, the girls had decided to board a train and leave Magnolia. Completely unsure of which guild they wanted to join, the two girls boarded the train.

As soon as the girls got on the train, they saw to exceeds sitting by themselves.

"Hey Luce, look at those two exceeds. Don't they seem familiar?" Levy asked.

"Hey, that's Lector and Frosch, Sting and Rogues cats. Why don't we go sit with them?" Lucy smiled.

They proceeded to go sit with the exceeds in the four seater booth on the train.

"Hey Frosch, it's our Fairytail pals, Lucy and.. -" Lector paused, puzzled, not knowing but recognizing the blue haired mage. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Levy. We never got a chance to meet during the Grand Magic Games, but I always saw you both with Sting and Rogue." Levy responded.

"May we sit with you guys?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Sting and Rogue are getting on at the next stop, and then we are heading back to the Sabertooth guild hall." Lector said.

Sting Eucliffe. Lucy never thought much about him, but now that she looks back on what she remembers, she realizes that he is indeed, very attractive, but she would never go for him.

Rogue Cheney. Levy never met him, nor Sting for that matter. But she watched Rogue battle against Gajeel in the Grand Magic Games 2 years ago. He almost had him beat, but he was still very young, and has probably improved by a landslide. Levy was intrigued by his mysterious look and wanted to know the REAL Rogue Cheney.

"So what bring you Fairytail folk on the train?" Lector asked.

Lucy and Levy suddenly had a sad look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Frosch asked.

"We left the guild." Levy said.

"Why?" Lector asked very surprised.

"We wanted to train to become stronger. The only condition was that we join another guild. That was the only way the master would let us leave. He thinks a new environment with new people would help us learn." Lucy said.

"Fro thinks you guys are strong."

Levy and Lucy smiled.

"What do you guys plan on doing now?" Lector asked worried.

"We aren't sure." Lucy said.

Just then, the train stopped, and two dragon slayers boarded the train.

"Sting!"  
"Rogue!" The exceeds exclaimed.

Catching the dragon slayer's attention, they started walking to the four seater booth. Failing to see the two girls, as they were sitting with their backs to the boys, Sting impulsively jump onto the seat across from Lector which just happened to be where the celestial mage was sitting.

"Ooof" Lucy groaned.

"Oh! Uh, sorry!" Sting blushed and immediately stood up and sat where Lector was sitting.

Rogue and Levy giggled, but soon made eye contact. Rogue, stunned by Levy who he had never seen before, was in shock by her beauty, and sat across from her with Frosch.

"Sting, Lucy and Levy were just telling us that they temporarily left Fairytail because they want to become stronger and now they have nowhere to go" Lector said sadly.

"Why don't you guys join Sabertooth?" Sting smiled.

Lucy and Levy were shocked by Stings sudden invitation. "Really? You're so quick to invite us there." They asked.

"Yes. I am the new master after all, and I would be ecstatic if you would join my family, even if it is for a little while. Fairytail is also one of our good guild friends. It would only feel fitting if you'd join us."

"We need to think about it," Levy smiled, "but I can assure you that the answer will be yes."

"Great! Here is where Sabertooth is located. Stop by whenever you decide." Sting said, handing them both a small card.

"Sting, our stop is next, we should get ready." Rogue said.

Sting nodded. The two dragon slayers stood up and bid farewell to Lucy and Levy.

Levy and Rogue made eye contact one last time and they both started to blush.

 _If we join the guild, I will get to know him._ Levy thought.

Lucy and Sting shook hands, but when their hands touched for the first time, Lucy felt her heart practically jump out of her chest.

The dragon slayers and their exceeds departed the train and headed to their guild.

The train proceeded to move to the next stop which was only 15 minutes away.

"I think we should join them. I didn't want to accept right away so we didn't look desperate." Lucy said.

"I was thinking the same thing. We should get off at the next stop and stay at an inn overnight, and then head towards saber tooth." Levy responded.

Lucy nodded in agreement.

The train came to a stop and the two girls hopped off the train with their luggage. They found a reasonably priced inn, and found themselves resting on their beds.

…

"Hey, Lu-Chan, do you want to go for a walk?" Levy asked.

Lucy nodded and they both left the inn.

After half an hour, they found themselves in the forest.

"Hey Lu, do you feel bad for not telling Natsu about us leaving?" Levy asked Lucy.

"I do, a lot for that matter. I really hope Natsu doesn't hate me."

"Me too girl, I feel you. I will always be upset."

Lucy, starting to tear up from the guilt, thought about the last moment she had spent with Natsu.

 _Natsu: Hey Lucy! You were great on that mission._

 _Lucy blushed._

 _Lucy: Thank you Natsu._

 _Natsu: You've grown really strong, Luce. I'm proud of you. I'm happy you and I met._

 _He leaned towards her and gave her a tight hug. She blushed as hard as ever. She hugged him back, feeling protected by his embrace. She looked up at him to find him looking back down at her. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek._

 _Natsu: You are my best friend Lucy. Nothing will ever get in between us._

Feeling guilt and sorrow from leaving her best friend, she felt her body beginning to shake.

Suddenly, they heard a rustling noise.

Looking around confused, and afraid, they got closer together.

 _Do you seek power?_ A mysterious voice said.

"Levy did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it was a weird voice asking if I wanted more power." Levy said.

 _You have left your own guild to become stronger. I understand your need for power. How would you like to possess a power stronger than what you have now?_

"That would be nice…" Levy said.

"I'd like to be on par with Natsu for once... but it wouldn't feel right just gaining the power without working for it." Lucy said.

 _This power is above all others. You will be able to use it over a period of time, gradually becoming stronger... but you also WOULD need to work for it by training and figuring it out yourself._

"Who are you?" Levy asked.

 _A friend._

"I call horse crap. Who are you really?"

"Lucy?" Levy asked surprised, "If you do this, I am right behind you."

"Thank you Levy-san, but I don't think we will be needing any help from creepy strangers."

A dark figure appeared in front of the two girls. It was a dark mage who's appearance was unclear, but was obviously a man due to the deep voice, "With the snap of my fingers, you will both be the most powerful wizards, one more or so stronger than the other. But fate will decide depending on who wants it more," he then began chanting Latin words, then said, very loud and clear, "SEVENTH SANCTUM!"

Suddenly the two girls felt a huge bolt of magic energy run through their bodies. They fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

The man had cursed them beyond their own will for his sick and twisted pleasure.

"Make it stop!" Levy cried.

Lucy screamed not too long after. The pain she had felt was beyond all others. It was even more horrific than the spell Ultear used on her and her friends right before the grand magic games a few years ago, because they wasted all their time in the celestial spirit realm.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the suffering ended, they just laid on the ground, unable to move. Neither one of them spoke.

"I don't feel any different." Levy finally said.

"Me neither." Lucy agreed.

After 30 long minutes, they both found themselves stable enough to walk. They started heading towards the inn when they realized they were lost.

"No worries Levy, I have a spirit that can help us. Open: Gate of the Compass: Pyxis!"

Lucy summoned her compass spirit who took the form of a tubby red bird.

"Hi Pyxis! Can you take us back to our inn?" Lucy asked politely.

Pyxis nodded bashfully and started leading them back to town.

About half an hour later, it was 11:30. They had been in the forest for 5 hours.

They went to their room and both fell asleep as soon as they hit the pillow. Both very excited to make new friendships the next day.

The following day, the girls found themselves back on the train to where Sting and Rogue got off. It was only a 15 minute ride.

Levy felt butterflies in her stomach forming, as she kept thinking of having a conversation with Rogue.

Sensing the angst radiating off of Levy, Lucy said, "I don't know what's bothering you, but if it has something to do with Rogue, just be yourself. He seems like a really nice guy."

"How did you know it was him?" Levy asked.

"Girl please, I saw you and him making eye contact throughout the whole duration they were with us."

Levy blushed, "Oh um, our stop is coming up, let's get ready."

They got off of the train and were immediately greeted by Sting and Rogue.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked surprised.

"We had a feeling you might decide to come today, you know, dragon instincts, and we wanted to personally escort you to your new home." Sting said.

Rogue, making eye contact with Levy, immediately walks up to her and says, "I don't believe we have formally met before. My name is Rogue Cheney." He smiled.

Levy, almost dying of anxiety, manages to spit out, "Hi, my name is Levy McGarden. It's nice to finally speak with you." She was blushing the whole time.

Sting elbowed Lucy and whispered, "Look at those two hitting it off. Rogue would not shut up about talking to her."

Lucy smiled. She had a good feeling about this new transition.

They walked to the Sabertooth guild hall, which only took 5 minutes from the train station.

When they walked in, all eyes were on them.

"Guys, this is Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden, if you do not remember from the Magic Games last year. They are former Fairytail wizards. They would like to grow stronger, so they left their home at Fairytail to stay with us for a short time." After saying so, all of the guild member immediately rushed up to the girls and started talking to them. They all had a strong bond from that moment on.

Later that day, Sting had put the Saber tooth mark on both girls. They put it on the opposite side of where their Fairytail mark was. Symbolizing that they could never find a better home than Fairytail.

...

About 6 months had passed since joining Sabertooth. Levy and Lucy had come to the conclusion that they would not be able to make it back to Fairytail for the Grand Magic Games, and therefore informed their comrades they would be participating with Sabertooth. They had the choice to meet up with them in Crocus, but they would feel bad if they ditched their new friends for old friends, and then went back to their new friends.

Gradually the girls had also started becoming closer and closer with Rogue and Sting, all the while becoming stronger and stronger day by day. They wasted no time; everyday the girls would find themselves pushing themselves to the limit; when they'd reach their apartment at the end of the day they would sleep and then repeat and occasionally hangout with Sting and Rogue. Monday to Friday, 8AM to 8PM, while Saturday and Sunday were their days off.

They had also acquainted themselves with Minerva and Yukino who, with Sting and Rogue had become sad of not being able to see much of their new comrades.

One Saturday afternoon Sting stepped up in front of all of the guild members, "Everyone," the guild became quiet, "Exactly six months from now, the Grand magic Games will be held. The five people who are going to participate are: Rogue, Rufus, Minerva, Levy and Lucy." Of course, Sting being the Guild master, he was not able to participate.

"With those people, we are sure to win!" Lector said excitedly.

Everyone shouted in agreement.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Yukino had a sad look on her face but it quickly faded when Lucy walked up to them, "Hey, I know it's upsetting, but next year you will for sure be participating. You are definitely a backup in case one of us gets hurt." She hugged Yukino, then proceeded to walk away, but Yukino held her arm, "Lucy, I want you to use my gate keys in the games. You will have all 13 keys, including Ophiuchus. Please do not argue, I am not terminating the contract with them, just simply helping out my friend." She smiled.

"Thank you, Yukino."

…

Minerva and Yukino invited the two girls to go to a hot spring in the afternoon.

They all arrived and undressed themselves.

Enjoying the hot water, Minerva asked, "Hey Levy, do you like anyone in the guild? Maybe a black haired dragon slayer by any chance?" She elbowed Levy and winked.

"What? No way!" Levy blushed.

"It's so obvious, girlie." Minerva poked fun.

"Okay, maybe I do a little bit… I think it's only because I've been away from Gajeel for so long and have been around Rogue. I think it may actually just be an infatuation with his looks, because let's all admit it, he is attractive."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

After the hot spring, the girls headed back to the guild.

"Yo! Lucy! Come here I want to show you something cool." Sting called out.

"What is it Sting?" Lucy asked, walking over to him.

"Nothing," he whispered, "I just wanted to give Rogue a chance to go talk to Levy. I think he might be having mixed feelings about her."

Scratching his head, Rogue walked up to Levy and asked, "Hey Levy, do you want to go to the park later, just us?"

"Yes Rogue, that would be nice." Levy replied.

"Great, meet me by the bench in the middle of Central Park."

Lucy was so into what was going on with them, that she didn't realize Sting was resting his elbow on her shoulder.

She looked up to him, "May I ask what your elbow is doing on my shoulder?"

"Just resting on my short girlfriend." He said.

They both instantly started blushing, realizing what he said.

"I mean girl-friend. You are a girl who is my friend." He said.

"U-uh. We need to follow them on their date." Lucy said mischievously.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sting smiled, revealing his two sharp fangs.

Lucy and Sting headed off to the park and tried to find a hiding spot. There was a tree nearby, and Sting pointed it out. He began to climb it and soon enough, he reached the branch he was aiming for.

Lucy not far behind him.

"I see Rogue. He came early too." Sting stated.

"Now Levy is here," Sting pointed out, "She looks nervous, do you know something?"

"Levy's got mixed feelings too."

As soon as the two blonde's looked up, they saw Levy and Rogue kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

_What is she thinking? She just finished telling Minerva, Yukino and I that she liked Gajeel still._ Lucy thought.

Lucy glanced over at Sting and saw that he was equally as shocked as she was.

Rogue and Levy started walking away, from where they once sat. The blonde 'spies' discreetly followed them.

"They're heading back to the apartment?" Lucy was about ready to intervene, but Sting stopped her.

"Blondie, let them be. I'm sure they are just figuring out how they feel about each other. We should do that too." He wiggled a brow.

Lucy did not hesitate to smack him in his sensitive area, "You wish, don't you? Sorry pal, there's nothing to figure out between us, you're one of my best friends."

The blue and black haired mages walked into the apartment.

Not long after, the two blondes pressed their ears to the door.

They heard nothing but thumping.

"Oh man," Lucy whispered, "Why is Levy doing that? Let alone before my first time." She sighed.

Then the door opened, "You guys can come in now." Rogue said.

"What? Levy?" Lucy questioned.

"We knew you were following us, Lu. We started banging on the walls to give you the wrong idea." She winked.

"What about the kiss?"

"Well that was real, but we only did that so we could clear our feelings for each other. And we did. We found out that there are no true feelings, only those of friendship."

Sighing in relief, Lucy walked into her kitchen to grab a drink, while also dragging Sting too.

"Why did you drag me out here too?"

"Dunno. To give them time alone, since we technically barged in. Do you want a drink?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate, it's pretty chilly in here."

"I agree." She said while grabbing two packages of hot chocolate.

Lucy also pulled out a board game. The two played checkers for hours on end, Sting losing every single game.

Levy walked into the kitchen and asked, "Do you guys want to watch a movie?"

"I'd like that." Sting smiled.

The four mages walked over to the four seater couch. Rogue was looking at Levy's movie collection.

"I see you're a big horror fan." Rogue said to Levy.

"Very much so. I grew up always watching horror movies by myself at Fairy Hills."

"I think we should watch this one." Rogue said while holding up a horror dvd. He smirked at Sting, knowing he hates horror movies.

"I'll go make popcorn," Lucy said.

"I'll help you." Levy added.

After getting all comfy with the boys, blankets over all four of them, they put the movie on.

Lucy and Levy sat in the middle, with Rogue beside Levy, and Sting beside Lucy.

Sting practically jumped into Lucy's lap. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to his face. His head leaning on Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Sting asked.

"Just you being scared. For someone who acts all tough and mighty, and is a dragon slayer for that matter, you sure are a scaredy cat at heart."

"You're right, this is backwards. Lean your head on my shoulder." He demanded.

Lucy did so with no further comment. Even though Sting kept jumping at scary parts.

At the end of the movie, it was already 1AM. Lucy wanted them to stay longer, so she was going to try to convince them to stay the night.

"Why don't you guys sleep over? It's late and a far walk to your guys' place." Lucy stated.

"Blondie, it's a 5 minute walk. If you wanted us to sleep over, you should have just asked us." He winked.

Lucy started rolled her eyes, "Do you guys want to stay the night?"

The boys nodded excitedly.

But the real question is, where are they going to sleep?

…

"Where are we going to sleep?" Rogue asked.

Levy, panicking, looked over at Lucy for help.

"You guys can sleep on the pull out couch." Lucy smiled mischievously.

"I have to sleep with him?" Sting said, poking Rogue.

"Yes, now be a big boy, and sleep with your best friend." Lucy winked.

After everyone was settled in, the lights turned off, and everyone slowly drifted off to sleep.

Except for Levy. She was wide awake, thinking about Gajeel. She had remembered her last moment with him:

 _Levy was sitting outside of the guild reading her book._

 _Gajeel creeped up from behind her and snagged her book from her grasp._

 _"_ _Give it back you meanie!" Levy jumped but could not reach it._

 _She then began to playfully smack his chest until he caved in._

 _"_ _Hey Levy," he began, "Do you think we could go see a movie sometime?"_

 _"_ _I'd like that!" She smiled and hugged him in excitement. It caught him off guard, but he was quick to return her embrace._

It was already 3AM and she still could not sleep. She decided she was going to go for a walk.

She got up, not bothering to change into normal clothes, because, well, it was 3AM. Who would be outside?

She tip toed out of her bedroom, and into the living room, trying immensely not to wake up the two boys.

She was almost at the front door when she heard someone get up. It was Rogue.

"Why are you awake at this hour?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I'm going for a walk." She said.

"Do you mind if I come?" He asked politely.

"Of course not. The company would be lovely." She smiled.

They found themselves walking the lonely, empty road in silence.

They had found themselves in the forest, sitting on a log.

"Rogue, I'm going to be blunt right now. I am so happy you and I met on the train."

"You can't see me right now, but I'm smiling like an idiot." Rogue said.

"Solid Script: Light!" Levy casted, "Now I can."

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Sting woke up to go to the bathroom. Just after he woke up, Lucy did as well. She needed to use the bathroom too.

Thinking it was Levy in the bathroom, she planned to scare her.

When Sting opened the door, Lucy jumped out and screamed, "BOO!"

A shirtless Sting turned around and pinned her to the wall, thinking it was an intruder. When he saw her face in the moonlight, he loosened his grip a little bit, but still kept her pinned.

"I thought you were Levy!" Lucy playfully said.

"So funny, blondie."

He was looking down at her.

Her brown eyes were in correspondence with the moon.

He hugged her tightly. He appreciated everything about her. Lucy barely had any time to respond when Loki came out of nowhere hit Sting with his Regulus Impact and he went flying.

"Just doing you a favour, Luce, don't get caught up with a loser like him." Loki said.

"Why you!" Sting said and ran after him.

Before he could reach Loki, he vanished.

"Sting! Are you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Of all your spirits, I dislike Leo the most." Sting pouted.

"He's just protective of me, y'know? If you got to know him and vice versa, you guys could become good friends." Lucy said.

"We should head to bed." Lucy yawned.

"I agree." Sting said, pulling Lucy into a very tight hug once again.

They stayed like that for five minutes. She felt so safe in his arms. She hugged him back as tight as she could.

"I'm happy I met you, Sting." Lucy said, and then headed off to her room.

Sting went back to the pull out couch, and stayed awake thinking about what had just happened with Lucy.

 _Damn that lion!_ He thought.

The main door opened, and Levy and Rogue peered in as quiet as mice.

"Thanks for tonight, Rogue, it was fun." Levy said.

Rogue nodded and pulled her into an embrace.

They went their separate ways, and fell asleep.

Both dragon slayers fell asleep with a smile on their face.


	5. Chapter 5

Sting and Rogue woke up to the sound of sizzling bacon.

They both peered through the kitchen to see Levy by the stove making breakfast.

"Good morning you two," She smiled. "Have a seat. Lu-Chan isn't up yet, she usually sleeps in for a while. She can be lazy sometimes."

Sting and Rogue snickered at her remark.

After eating breakfast, Lucy waked into the kitchen. All groomed and dressed.

"When are we heading to the guild? She asked.

"Well, as master, I cannot go in looking like this. I need to maintain my image. Can I take a shower here?" Sting asked.

Lucy and Levy nodded.

Lucy gave him a towel, and put his clothes in the washing machine.

"What about you Rogue, do you want to shower?" Levy asked.

"No I'm going to shower at the guild hall in the men's changing room." He said.

The three of them walked out.

After 10 minutes, Lucy realized she forgot her keys.

"Hey guys, I'll meet you at the guild. I forgot my keys."

She ran back to her apartment.

When she opened the door, a wet Sting was butt naked in the middle of the room.

"STING?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I forgot my towel out here." He said, not bothering to cover up.

"Oh, well, I forgot my keys here." She said heading to her room, no longer caring that he was naked.

It was then that Lucy realized that Sting had become her best friend.

The two left and went on their way to the guild after Sting had taken his sweet ass time getting ready.

They found themselves talking about anything and everything on the way there.

"Okay so my first kiss was really weird. I was 12, and this boy who was my classmate came up to me and he asked if he could pretend to kiss me because his friends dared him and were watching. I said yes, and when he went to lean in, another kid came running by, and accidentally bumped him and he fell onto my lips." Lucy explained.

"How cliché," Sting laughed, "I bet lots of other people had that happen to them.

"Oh, wow, okay Blondie; tell me your first kiss story." She demanded.

"Erm-"

"No way, you've never been kissed?" Lucy asked.

He blushed and looked away, "How did you know? I'm saving it for the right person."

As they got close to the guild, they saw Rogue struggling to keep Levy from entering the guild.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Rogue give it up, let them go in now." Sting said, ignoring Lucy's question.

The four mages walked in and all of the guild members were there, "Welcome to your new home, Lucy and Levy!" They all shouted in synchronization.

They were shocked and happy. The two girls had found a second home. They would be sad when they left.

"This is to welcome our 2 new and valuable members, and also to celebrate the upcoming Grand Magic Games." Ruffus stepped up and said.

"Let's begin the party!"

...

"It's just not the same drinking without Erza, Wendy, or even Juvia." Lucy sighed.

The girls completed their group of stereotypical drunks.

The guild doors opened, and surely enough, Erza, Wendy and Juvia came through the door.

"ERZA!" Lucy screamed and jumped into a bear hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we got in contact with Sting, and he let us come visit you guys at the guild." Said Erza.

Not long after, Levy jumped onto Erza just as Lucy did.

"It's good to see you guys," Wendy said, before being engulfed by Lucy's boobs.

"Juvia misses you, Levy," she said sadly, "and you too, Lucy." she blushed.

"Okay! Now that that mushy stuff is over, why don't we start drinking!" Sting shouted.

Before everyone knew it, the five girls were drunk before everyone else.

Erza, being the angry drunk, was ordering all of the guys to get more booze, "Get me more booze on the go! And if you can't even do that, get me more booze!" She shouted.

Juvia started crying because her beloved Gray-Sama wasn't there.

Wendy was almost passed out on one the tables questioning her existence.

Levy was with Rogue, laughing at him because he has a nose.

Lucy was clinging to Sting, and in any case, he was not complaining.

"Oi, Sting, Rogue," Erza said, "are you taking good care of my girls? If not, I'll have to destroy you."

Erza then requipped into Heaven's Wheel Armor and all of her swords her directed at the two dragon slayers.

"Y-yes ma'am." They said in unison.

"Good," She smiled, "NOW LETS DO BODY SHOTS." She screamed.

"Yay! Sounds like fun!" Lucy exclaimed.

She laid on her back.

"Sting! Come take a shot off of me!"

Sting walked over to her with no hesitation.

Erza was especially encouraging it. "Lick her more Sting!" She shouted.

…

Wendy was slowly becoming conscious again. Juvia was by her side as well.

"Wendy! Juvia! Have a shot with me!" Lucy said, not giving them any time to deny it.

Lucy had been taking shots with everyone in her guild.

Slowly getting more and more confused with her surroundings.

Locating Sting, she decided this would be her last shot.

"Stingggg, take a shot with me." She mumbled.

"Lucy, you're more pale than usual. And your body is shaking. Are you cold?" He asked worriedly.

"Eh?" She said, not understanding his words.

"Errrrr-Chan have you seen Rogue?" Levy asked.

Erza wiggled her eyebrows, "he went outside for some fresh air."

Levy giggled and walked outside to find him sitting on a bench.

She sat down beside him, gaining his attention. Unable to walk properly, she ended up face planting the hard concrete. Rogue picked her up bridal style and walked her to her apartment.

As they neared the entrance, Levy got on her feet, and they both walked into her kitchen.

Levy tried reaching for a cup, but she was too short to do so, so she climbed on top of the counter and got a glass cup.

Filling it up with water, she began to lose her balance.

Rogue was in the bathroom, when he heard a loud shatter.

Rushing out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, he found Levy face first on a pile of shattered glass.

"Levy!" He exclaimed.

She was wiggling around.

Rogue picked her up, and sat her down on the table.

Locating the first aid kit, he quickly took out all the glass from her face. He then dabbed rubbing alcohol on her wounds.

The comfortable silence was soon interrupted when Sting barged in, "Guys, Lucy is in the hospital." He said while gasping for air.


	6. Chapter 6

_Lucy is in the hospital._

These words kept replaying in Levy's head.

"What happened to Lucy, Sting?" she asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it looks like she had been stuck in a freezer for a long time. And she had bruises all over her. Erza had rode in the ambulance with her to the hospital. Juvia and Wendy insisted on going, but Erza sent them back home to Fairytail."

They arrived at the hospital, to see Erza pacing back and forth.

"Erza!" Levy shouted, running to hug her.

A doctor came out from a room, "It looks like she's not going to wake up for a long period. She passed out from alcohol poisoning, but it also looks like she was attacked by a dark magic could be linked to Zeref."

Levy, wide eyed, new exactly what he was talking about. _The mage who cursed us couldn't have been Zeref, it simply did not feel like him. Could it have been one of his psychotic followers? Or someone just psychotic in general?_

"I need to see her." Sting said.

"I'm sorry, but no visitors until Miss Heartfilia has been clarified to not have any contact with Zeref." The doctor left the room.

Sting had attempted to sneak past the receptionist, and after many failed attempts, he began to get violent. And in turn the lady at the desk called security and got them kicked out.

"Levy, you've been closest with Lucy since she left, do you know something?" Erza asked.

Levy's eyes shifted, "I can't talk about it here. Let's go somewhere." She sighed.

Levy led them to a forest.

"Well, when Lucy and I left Fairytail, we had an encounter in a forest on our way to the Sabertooth guild. We are unsure of the evil entity who cursed us, and we are even unsure of what he even gave us, all we know is that he said 'Seventh Sanctum' before he cursed us. Lucy and I have been training to unleash it, as well as training for our own power in general."

"So you know absolutely nothing about this spell?" Rogue asked.

Levy shook her head.

"We should go to the Magic Library. You might be able to find something there." Erza said.

"That's a great idea, Erza. Let's head there now, it's not that far from here."

"I'll stay with Lucy." Sting said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they departed from the forest.

...

The three mages arrived at the Library. From the inside, the interior walls are shaped like a hexagon, with numerous bookshelves at each side arranged in various patterns, holding a vast amount of historic books about every known Magic and all its related topics.

"If I'm not mistaken, the magic performed on us was definitely a dark magic. The book should be somewhere in the south wing. We're in the east wing right now," They managed to find their way around the confusing library and found the dark magic section, "Okay you guys, we need to find a book on Seventh Sanctum, Here are Gale-Force reading glasses. Now get reading."

"I found it! That didn't take long," Erza said, "Seventh Sanctum: An evil spell which curses the victim with incredible evil magic for 1 year. The user will then DIE of exhaustion exactly 1 year after the spell is cast. The only way to stop the spell from completely draining the victim is to perform the cleansing spell; Redemption."

The three stayed silent.

"Let's uh," Levy could barely speak, "l-look for the Redemption spell."

Hours of searching for the cleansing spell ended with failure. "Hey Levy, what is that up there?" Rogue asked, pointing to the top of a shelf.

"That's it Rogue! That's the answer to finding Redemption." Levy murmured some in-audible spell, and a key appeared in front of her. Rogue used his shadow magic to grab the chest for his short friend. She unlocked the chest with the key and pulled out a black book. Scanning through it, she found the spell she'd been looking for.

"Redemption:" She read out loud, "Once cast, the users who have been affected by another mage's power shall be redeemed from all evil inside them. If performed successfully, all parties who have been affected shall be unconscious for 24 hours. If un-successful, the parties shall be succumbed to an eternal sleep."

Everyone fell silent. The lives of the two adored mages fell into Levy's hands.

They had returned to the hospital to a pleasant surprise; Lucy had woken up! The doctors had pronounced no Zeref related magic in Lucy, but they would still keep an eye on her. Levy had also explain everything about the Seventh Sanctum and Redemption spell to Lucy and Sting. The blonde male had taken it harder than the blonde girl. Lucy had calmed him down, she placed her hand on his, "Sting, look at me. Levy is very reliable, and she most definitely will master that spell. We need you to believe in her." He only nodded with his eyes down, "I'm sorry Levy, I know you are an amazing mage. But how do we know it's going to work? Is it a reliable spell?"

"It is, the magic library we were at only has real spells and real facts about magic."

Sting felt an instant relief flood through him.

Everyone went home, and the girls convinced Erza to stay an extra night at their apartment.

"Hey Erza, how is Natsu doing?" Lucy asked.

"He talks about you everyday, you know. He was very upset that you left, but he understood why. He was surprisingly calm about it. And Levy, Gajeel was the same way. Shockingly out of character, very mature about it. I think Mira gave them a scare," She winked, "I may have had something to do with it too."

They were all having a good night, watching movies and munching on popcorn.

 _We missed a day of training. The games are in one month. Oh Levy, what are we going to do?_


	7. Chapter 7

One month had passed since Lucy woke up. The doctors had said it was alcohol poisoning; it mixed with her magic and initially knocked her out cold.

Levy and Lucy had both given up on trying to master the foreign magic inside of them and instead focused on their own magic. They had become stronger on their own. Lucy had her star dresses which enabled her to borrow power from which ever spirit she summoned.

The games had already begun, it was the fifth and final day, and it was 2 on 2 battles just before every guild faced off against each other.

Fairytail was in first place by 5 points and Sabertooth was in second place.

"The last match of the day will be Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfilia from Sabertooth will face off against Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox from Fairytail!" The announcer exclaimed and began to announce the competitors.

"Lucy?"  
"Levy?" The dragon slayers yelled at the same time.

Everyone from the fairy tail guild gasped.

Lucy's stomach flipped from seeing Natsu after a year. He simply looked at her and smiled, but she knew it was forced.

"Shrimp! How have ya been?" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Hi Gajeel," she smiled, "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because we go way back." She laughed.

"It is time to fight!" The announcer yelled, and a bell dinged.

Before anyone could make a move, Lucy and Levy collapsed to the ground, not moving.

"LUCY!" Natsu immediately ran up to her.

Sting ran up to her as well, giving Natsu a look of jealousy.

Erza and the rest of the fairy tail and Sabertooth guild members ran up to them from the stands.

 _Now is my chance._ Levy thought.

"Everyone get back now!" She screamed. At this point, the magic army was down at the arena and surrounded Levy. "Miss McGarden and Miss Heartfilia are under arrest for having a forbidden magic. Although they have not used it, it is emitting an intense aura, and thus they need to be taken in for testing." Lahar, a magic council member said.

"Wait! Just give me a moment. I can fix this! I need to help Lucy. Please listen to me!" Levy yelled.

Not listening to her, the guards proceeded to grab Levy and Lucy.

Erza and Mirajane in her Sitri form stepped in and shot a threatening look at them all until they let Levy do her spell. Even Lahar seemed a little scared.

"You can take us away after this spell, just please let me do it."

Without waiting for an answer, she began Redemption:

"Et magicis leporem pede versus et conversi curse haec mala haec mea sunt haec maledictio malum contritus."

She repeated this several times out loud until she passed out on the ground.

"It worked…" She whispered before blacking out.

"Take them away immediately."

After everyone in Fairytail and Sabertooth had been questioned by the council, the games had resumed. Natsu and Gajeel had won by default. Fairytail ended up winning the grand magic games, even after the episode with Lucy and Levy, they had managed to pull through.

The two mages were taken to the Magic Council headquarters for health care and when they woke up they were sentenced to a year in prison to be tested. The Redemption spell had been successful.

...

Levy had thoroughly explained to Lahar about the encounter in the forest, and the Seventh Sanctum and Redemption spell. She even showed him the book. They had concluded that the magic that had been used was Death magic. The name says it all; the magic is used purely for death. The girls could not master it simply because they had no intention of killing anyone; their pure souls initially helped with the Redemption spell. They have yet to find the culprit who curse them. The council still continues the search.

A year had finally, but dreadfully passed, and Lucy and Levy were ecstatic about being freed. They bid farewell to the council, whom they had become good friends with. They made their way to Sabertooth.

"Now the hard part is saying good bye to Sting and Rogue."

They reach Sabertooth, and were immediately squished in a group hug by everyone in the guild, as they knew what would be coming next.

They walked up to the front and began speaking, with everyone listening very closely and silently, "I would just like to say thank you to all of you. You accepted us and believed in us every single step of the way. We not only got stronger, we formed new bonds that are never going to be broken," Levy said, and glanced at Rogue.

Lucy stayed silent, but kept glancing at Sting. After the two girls said their goodbyes to their new, but now old guild mates, they spoke to Sting and Rogue individually.

"Rogue, come here." Levy gestured him to follow her outside.

"I'm happy to have met you on that train. I kept thinking that if we had missed that one or taken another one, you and I wouldn't have met and formed this amazing bond."

Rogue hugged her, "Thank you for becoming one of my greatest friends. I've always had trouble opening up to people, but you, I had no trouble with you. I can't thank you enough."

Meanwhile Lucy and Sting spoke, "I hope you know that I am so thankful that you offered a home to me. I opened up to you more than I ever did to anyone, even Natsu. Sting, you've easily become one of my best friends, and I loved that we could cuddle and still just be friends at the same time."

"I admit, there was an attraction between us, but definitely no feelings. Just pure friendship. You like Natsu, don't you?"

Lucy nodded sheepishly.

He hugged her tightly, arms around her neck, head buried in her shoulder and hers around his waist, head buried in his chest and he whispered "Keep in touch okay, Blondie?"

"Promise." She whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

Levy kept refusing to enter the guild alone. Lucy had been having some hardcore hesitation about returning to the guild. "Lu, Natsu doesn't hate you. How could he? You're his best friend."

"Levy, just go please. I need time to think." She smiled.

A sad look wept through Levy's face but she quickly replaced it with a smile, "Take your time, Lucy."

…

Levy walked into the guild, and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy said in unison; they ran up to her, of course Jet reached her first, with Droy trailing behind, and they hugged her very tightly.

Not long after, she found Gajeel took him by the hand and dragged him outside of the guild.

"Gajeel, look, I'm sor-"

"Don't worry Shrimp," he cut him off, "there's no need to apologize. I admit, it was bold of you to leave without a goodbye, but I understand why. I would have convinced you to stay; I'm happy you're home. It was lonely without you here. Dragon breath and I tried multiple times to visit you at Sabertooth, but the She-Devil and Titania stopped us every time."

"You did? Gajeel I missed you so much." She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh Levy, I believe I owe you a movie date." He winked.

"I believe you do, too."

…

Lucy was walking out of her apartment with hesitation about going back to the guild after such a long period of time. The closer she got, the more she kept talking herself out of it. She practically had to force Levy to go without her.

 _I can't show my face around Natsu again. I never said good bye to him._

Lucy found herself so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize it was raining. She stopped in front of her old/ new home, Fairytail, and stared at it for a good 5 minutes just recalling all of her memories with Natsu, Gray and Erza; then turned around in shame.

As she was walking away, she heard someone shout her name.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed.

"Natsu?" She glanced over her shoulder. She ran as fast as she could to her apartment. She sighed, and slammed the door behind her. She immediately jumped onto her bed and wrapped herself in her sheets.

"You can't escape me that easily, Lucy." She was pulled into a tight hug, she could barely breathe.

She looked up at him, staring back at her. Memories flooded into her mind. She looked away sadly, re-covering herself with her sheets.

"I thought you would hate me," she groaned into her sheets, "I never said goodbye, and I missed you so much Natsu. I thought about you everyday."

Natsu attempted to pick her up bridal style from under the covers, but failed miserably, and she kept a grip on the bars behind her bed.

Sighing, Natsu joined her under the covers, she was facing him.

He grabbed both of her cheeks and said, "I could never hate you. You're my best friend and team mate. While you were gone, I did lots of thinking. Mira told me, 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder' and that hit me, and well..."

"Natsu," she hesitated for a long time, unable to find the words to say to him, "Well what?"

"Nevermind," he hugged her around her neck, "Thank you." He whispered.

"For wha-"

"Shush, just let it happen." His grip tightened.

"Natsu! Don't hog Lucy! I want to see her too!" Happy said.

They pulled away from each other, and faced the blue cat.

"Hi Happy." Lucy smiled.

Happy flew into her chest and hugged her as tight as his tiny arms would allow him.

"Let's go back to the guild," Natsu said.

"I'm not ready yet," she sighed, "Can we just watch a movie?"

"Yay! Movie!" Happy shouted.

The three went to Lucy's couch, she chose a random movie and put it in. Happy sat on the back of the couch, while Natsu and Lucy sat very very close to each other. She grabbed his hand, and laid her head on his shoulder, "I missed you so much, Natsu."

The movie soon ended, and Lucy had to wake up a sleepy Natsu who was drooling on her shoulder.

"Natsu," She shook him gently, "Wake up, we can go to the guild now." He began to wiggle around, "hmmm, Lucy..." He grabbed her and pulled her down to his chest completely unwilling to let go. When he finally did end up letting go, he was still sleeping.

"He's adorable when he sleeps." She said to herself.

"Fi-fire-FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He unconsciously punched her into oblivion.

"I take that back!" Lucy screamed as she flew away.

...

They walked back to the guild even though it was pouring rain. Lucy's only umbrella was tiny; which ultimately forced the two to stand closer together in the rain.

As they got closer to the guild, Lucy saw that all of the members were standing outside in the rain.

"B-but how did they know that we were coming?" She asked Natsu.

"Happy told them."

"I didn't even see him leave!" She said surprised.

"Lucy!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Welcome home."

Tears were streaming down Lucy's face as she could barely contain herself. She hid her face into Natsu's chest, and his left hand slipped around to her head and his right to her waist.

"Hey," Natsu's voice was soothing, "It's okay, we are your family. You can cry in front of us."

She turned around, "Everyone!" she ran up to all of them and was immediately engulfed in an enormous group hug.

"Lucy!" They repeated.

 _The sunshine of our guild is back._ Makarov thought.

"Enough of this mushy crap," Cana said, "Let's drink!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

Tonight would be a long an interesting night indeed.


	9. Anouncement!

So I re-read this story and I cringed the entire time doing so. My writing style has only improved since this was published a year ago. The plot line is so basic and over used. So I'm going to put my own twist on it. I hope you all enjoy the better version of this. Little by little, the chapters are going to change.


End file.
